Rozrachunek
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Sen się skończył. Ale czy aby na pewno? Podróż trwa. Konkretnych kategorii opowiadania brak: trochę melancholii i angstu, trochę humoru, sporo wolnych, nie całkiem egzystencjalnych rozmyślań w wykonaniu wiadomego maga, jeszcze więcej pytań bez odpowiedzi i – to ci niespodzianka – garść KuroFai. SyaoSaku też się znajdzie. A to wszystko osadzone w piaszczystym krajobrazie Clow.


**A/N**.

Ciekawostka: doznałam wizji (pffft) podczas jednego ze swych licznych małych udarów słonecznych. Leżąc pod kocykiem i odczuwając zimno, mimo 30 stopni na dworze zastanawiałam się sennie, czy to gorąco huczące w głowie jest przyjemnie plażowe, czy nasuwa raczej skojarzenia z gorączką. No i jakoś tak wyszła mi pustynia.

Opis ff to ściema. Cokolwiek nie napiszę, to i tak kończy się to na cracku i fluffie. Choć w tym wypadku sam crack i fluff chyba wyszedłby temu opowiadaniu na zdrowie OTL

Fik trzyma się kupy ostatkiem sił. Przesadziłam biorąc się za prawie-pespektywę Fai'a, za wspominki jego przeszłości i za OGÓLNĄ rozkminę TRC. Bo TRC jest cholernie niejednoznaczne, poplątane i z każdego wątku biorą się kolejne dwa (czasem wzajemnie się wykluczające _ ). Pierwszy raz pisałam fika, wspomagając się tomikami mangi. A i tak nie jestem pewna, czy czegoś źle nie zrozumiałam…

Fiki są po to, co by sobie radośnie pozmyślać, nie? Tako otoczka Clow nie jest kanoniczna wcale. A i pierwsze strony to głównie opisy. Mam nadzieję, że nie okażą się usypiająco nudne.

Ogółem wyszedł mi przedziwny misz-masz, bez jednego głównego tematu, taki strumień świadomości niemal. Nie chciałam przywalać tandetnym patosem, dlatego ton fika jest taki… no, jaki jest. Mam wątpliwości, czy to kupicie, nah.

Acha, Sakura to Sakura, a Syaoran to Syaoran. Nie mam zamiaru Tsubasować, bo to nie dość, że głupie, to jeszcze problematyczne.

SyaoSakurzasto z początku, zaś (całkiem mocno, co nie było planowane) KuroFainie pod koniec. To nie tak wyglądało w mojej głowie…!

Enjoy?

* * *

Piasek.

Wszędzie.

Jak okiem sięgnąć. Zmienny w formie w zależności od pory dnia. Z rana pustynia przypominała oślepiająco białą połać skruszonych kości, natomiast o tej porze piasek wyglądał zupełnie jak płynne złoto, a wkrótce, w świetle zachodzącego słońca nabierze ciepłego, karminowego odcienia.

Niebo… Niebo było jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe niż otaczająca królestwo pustynia. Niebo w krainie Clow oszałamiało niezwykłym spektrum barw. Przy linii horyzontu miało barwę… szmaragdu. Niesamowita zieloność przechodziła gładko w turkus i wreszcie dekielek nieba nabierał właściwego błękitu.

Fai nieroztropnie zapytał o ten fenomen Syaoran'a. Nieroztropnie dlatego, że chłopiec _za bardzo_ przejął się niewinnym zainteresowaniem swego szanowanego przyjaciela. Nastolatek dwoił i troił się w wyjaśnieniach, będąc pewnym tylko tego, że niezwykła zielona barwa ma coś wspólnego z klimatem pustyni i unoszącymi się nad nią tumanami pyłu. W końcu, po rozpaczliwych próbach wytłumaczenia zjawiska, Syaoran poddał się. Obiecał za to porozmawiać z nadwornym geologiem i zaserwować Fai'owi obszerne wyjaśnienie jutro z samego rana. Uwadze maga bynajmniej nie umknął uśmiech Sakury, która w milczeniu obserwowała wysiłki chłopca. Wyrozumiały uśmiech mówił sam za siebie – przyczyny pogodowej osobliwości były Sakurze znane, ba, wręcz oczywiste. Jak na księżniczkę przystało nie odezwała się ani słowem, pozwalając, aby jej rycerz samodzielnie wypełnił lukę niewiedzy (i wywabił plamę na honorze).

Sakura wychyliła się za pleców chłopca, by jeszcze raz pozdrowić czarodzieja ruchem dłoni oraz szerokim uśmiechem. Syaoran nie obejrzał się nawet za siebie, zbyt pochłonięty bliską obecnością siedzącej przed nim księżniczki i równoczesnym powożeniem kudłatego stworzenia, które ospale (i chybotliwie) przemierzało morze piasku.

Kierowali się w stronę pałacu, gdzie wspólnie na nieużywanej wieży obserwacyjnej, jak co dzień, obejrzą zachód słońca. Słodkie i sentymentalne. Pasujące w sam raz do wcale nie głupiej, ale wciąż uroczo szczenięcej miłości.

Dzieciom należał im się odpoczynek od serdecznego zainteresowania królewskiej pary i jednoznacznych, ciętych uwag księcia. W szczególności, iż zapewne za kilka dni znów będą zmuszeni ruszyć w drogę - we trzech, pod wątpliwą opieką kluchowatego królika. Chłopiec jak zwykle dzielnie zniesie rozstanie ze swoją jedyną, a po wszystkim będzie chodził jak struty co najmniej przez tydzień. Fai szczerze podziwiał jego wytrwałość i niezachwianą wiarę w to, że prędzej, czy później wszystko się jakoś ułoży, że znajdą rozwiązanie, sposób na to, by Druga Podróż wreszcie się zakończyła i _tamtych dwoje_ wróciło.

Przemyślenia tyczące się obecnej Podróży za każdym razem przyprawiały Fai'a o bezsilne rozgoryczenie. Najwyższy Mag Celes był… bezradny. Cała zdobyta wiedza była bezużyteczna, skoro nie rozwiązywała problemu wcieleń Syaoran'a i Sakury.

Frustrujące.

Poirytowane mruknięcie stłumił zwój materiału dokładnie osłaniający twarz i głowę blondwłosego maga. Przeprawa przez pustynię wymagała odpowiednich przygotowań i stosownego stroju. Płaszcze podróżne z mnóstwem sprzączek odpadały. Specjalny strój obowiązywał wszystkich, bez względu na status, wiek, wytrzymałość, czy zdolności magiczne. Metry jasnego, przewiewnego materiału nie tylko odbijały promienie słoneczne, chroniły przed gorącym wiatrem oraz drobinkami piasku, ale i zapewniały swobodny, nieskrępowany sposób poruszania się. Była to zdecydowanie miła (a przy okazji gustowna) odmiana dla kogoś, kto większość życia spędził w kożuchach.

Dzieciaki oraz ich wierzchowiec oddalili się na tyle, że przypominali już drgający, rozmazujący się miraż. Wkrótce znajdą się za bezpiecznymi murami grodu, a stamtąd bez przeszkód dotrą do wieży.

Och, czy to aby nie nadopiekuńczość ze strony Fai'a? Pustynia była śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym miejscem tylko w nocy i o świcie, kiedy to na łowy wypełzały stworzenia zwane przez tubylców salamandrami i piaskowymi strzygami. Poza tym, Syaoran nie był świeżakiem w posługiwaniu się magią oraz mieczem, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba będzie walczył i wygra potyczkę…

Tak więc Fai z czystym sumieniem może opuścić swój posterunek i powrócić do obijania się. Teoretycznie.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się na boki. Piasek i piasek. Gdzieniegdzie tylko ażurowe, zdawałoby się przeczące grawitacji formy skalne. Wcale nie tak daleko kruszące się ruiny skrzydeł, o których Flourite w tej chwili wolał nie myśleć. Zdawałoby się, że cytadela Clow stanowi jedyny prawdziwy przejaw życia.

A jednak, tuż za plecami Fai'a znajduje się prawdziwa oaza! I to jaka!

Przystosowana _specjalnie_ dla gości.

Czarodziej odnosił nieodparte wrażenie, że z każdym „lądowaniem" w piaszczystym królestwie trzech… no dobrze, czwórka międzywymiarowych wędrowców witana jest coraz serdeczniej i huczniej. Król Fujitaka przyjmował ich z szeroko otwartymi ramionami i bez mrugnięcia okiem oferował przywilej swobodnego dostępu do pałacowej biblioteki, spiżarni, kuchni i winiarni. Co zrozumiałe, znużeni wędrowcy szczodrze z tego uprawnienia korzystali.

…choć popularność jaką do tej pory udało im się zdobyć wśród mieszkańców Clow powoli zaczynała Fai'a niepokoić. Do kolekcji przeżyć brakowało im jeszcze posadek idoli…

Wracając do oazy…

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zadarł głowę w niemym podziwie. Ogromne płachty białego materiału okalały cały życiodajny obszar oazy, łopocząc z cicha. Sama konstrukcja była niesamowita, przypominała skrzyżowanie kolosalnych rozmiarów parawanu z namiotem. Niezwykle stabilna, opierała się zarówno gwałtownym i nieprzewidywalnym podmuchom pustynnego wiatru, jak i była w stanie ustać w ulegającym ciągłym zmianom, piaszczystym podłożu. Budowniczowie Clow byli przyzwyczajeni do nieustannej walki z pustynią, zawsze o krok naprzód przed niszczycielskimi siłami natury.

Wszedł w przedsionek „namiotu", mierząc czujnym wzrokiem dwa kudłate wierzchowce. Słowo, które określało te stworzenia wyraźnie widniało w umyśle maga, jednak wargi i język nijak nie radziły sobie z jego poprawnym wypowiedzeniem. W świecie Celes - a co za tym idzie także w dialekcie - te istoty i im podobne po prostu nie istniały. Tako w prywatnym slangu Flourite'a zostały „pustynnymi wołami"… Chociaż do bydła raczej podobne nie były. Były za to znacznie wyższe i smuklejsze, ich grzbiety zaś absurdalnie… pagórkowate. Pomimo złudnej ociężałości, miały w sobie coś zdumiewająco kociego, najwyraźniej było to widoczne w ich pyskach. Szczególna drapieżność czaiła się w ostrych zębach i bogato orzęsionych, bursztynowych oczach. Fai niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy w sytuacji ostatecznej bydełko mogłoby pożreć swoich jeźdźców. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że natura przygotowała je na taką ewentualność. Cóż, ta dwójka, którą miał przed sobą raczej nie miała zamiaru nikogo konsumować. Odpoczywały, w pełni najedzone i napojone. Jeden z rumaków drzemał, drugi uraczył przechodzącego mężczyznę przelotnym, zblazowanym łypnięciem i na powrót zapatrzył się przed siebie, w myślach zapewne zgłębiając naturę wszechrzeczy. Flourite wyminął je, wkraczając na teren pustynnego azylu.

Samo spojrzenie na to magiczne miejsce wystarczyło, aby znów poczuć się rześko i odrzucić sprzed oczu piękny, ale męczący obraz rozległej pustynnej przestrzeni. Łatwiej się tu oddychało, wewnątrz odizolowanego terenu temperatura obniżała się o dobrych kilka stopni.

Z ulgą zdjął z głowy obszerną chustę i sprawdził, czy ciasny koczek utrzymał swój prowizoryczny kształt. W klimacie takim jak ten panujący w Clow długie włosy były utrapieniem, dlatego Fai upinał je na każdy możliwy sposób. Obszedł wokół oczko wodne, w duchu zachwycając się połyskliwym lazurem wody i bielą piasku pokrywającego dno.

Cudowne miejsce.

Po przeciwległej stronie asymetrycznego jeziorka Kurogane urzeczywistniał obraz szczytu relaksu. Albo lenistwa. Bujał się na rozciągniętym pomiędzy dwiema palmami hamaku, żując ospale nieokreślony rodzaj rumianego placuszka. Czyli jego działalność nijak nie różniła się od stanu, w którym Fai zostawił go, aby „odprowadzić" młodocianą dwójkę.

- Kluska jest z tobą? – spytał niewyraźnie wojownik.

- Nie - Fai pokręcił głową - Jeśli nie ukrywa się gdzieś w twojej odzieży, to znaczy, że zabrała się z Sakurą i Syaoran'em.

Kurogane zamarł na tę wiadomość. Ale tylko na chwilę. Fai z uśmiechem obserwował gorączkową, ale dokładną rewizję osobistą, jaką ninja przeprowadzał sam na sobie. Tydzień temu Mokona uraczyła Kurogane niespodziewanym wyskokiem ze spodni, które to niefortunnie znajdowały się na wojowniku, co zaowocowało u wspomnianego wojownika konwulsjami wściekłości, zaskoczenia i wstydu. Od czasu tego incydentu wszyscy trzej zgodnie sprawdzali stan swoich ubrań, gdy kluseczka nieoczekiwanie znikała im z oczu.

Oględziny spodni najwyraźniej wykazały brak nadprogramowych obiektów i zostały zakończone sukcesem, ponieważ Kurogane rozciągnął się z lubością, a następnie z powrotem zapadł się w hamak, całkowicie ignorując obecność maga.

Tymczasem czarodziej rozpatrywał pomysł zzucia obuwia. Niebieściutka woda wręcz błagała, aby umoczyć w niej chociaż czubki palców u stóp. Lecz małe, jadowite żyjątka mogły przypałętać nawet na ogrodzony teren… Woda pitna była wystarczającym zaproszeniem.

Umrzeć od ukąszenia? Nah, niemożliwe, to brzmiało zbyt banalnie!

Małe, jadowite żyjątka instynktownie czuły respekt do obiektów o wysokim stężeniu magicznym. A właśnie takim obiektem był Fai D. Flourite.

Z zadowoleniem obmył twarz w wodzie. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od zanurzenia w niej stóp. Na króciutko, tylko na sekundkę…

Już odświeżony zasiadł przy palmie, opierając się plecami o jej kłujący, nagrzany pień. Oaza była realnym dowodem na to, że natura poradzi sobie nawet w najbardziej ekstremalnych warunkach. Nieduże źródełko wystarczyło, aby wokół rozwinęło się bujne życie. Fai naliczył kilkanaście w pełni rozwiniętych palm. Kolejnych kilkanaście kiełkowało. Krajobraz urozmaicały krzewy o koronkowych liściach i źdźbła szorstkiej trawy. Wokół pękatych pni palm wiły się bure pnącza rośliny, która zdawała się być w symbiozie z drzewem. Owa nieokreślona roślinka rodziła spore kiście bordowych owoców, które kiedyś, w przeszłości służyły (po uprzednim wysuszeniu) mieszkańcom Clow jako środek wspomagający rytualne wprowadzanie się w trans. Flourite wolał nie próbować ich nawet na surowo, pomimo tego, że pachniały niezwykle przyjemnie. Jego organizm był zbyt wrażliwe na wszelkie magiczno-narkotyczne wpływy. Nie miał ochoty ani na noce spędzone w różowych koszmarach, ani na dni wypełnione na zmianę nieoczekiwanymi strzępkami wizji przyszłości, to znów na pogawędkach z wiekowymi głazami. Wystarczyła mu sama świadomość, że podejrzane owoce spełniają ważną rolę w mini-ekosystemie oazy. Pożywiały się nimi nie tylko owady, ale i maleńkie, zwinne, długoogoniaste stworzenia, które bezustannie przeskakiwały między palmowymi liśćmi. Ich niemal ptasi ćwierkot wypełniał skwarne powietrze.

Czarodziej wzdrygnął się niespodziewanie.

Znów to samo.

Regularnie nawiedzało go dziwne uczucie, które tężało, nasilało się w bliskiej obecności ruin. Niematerialne tąpnięcia. Po trochu było to tak, jakby ogromnych rozmiarów zwierzę drzemiące głęboko pod ziemią przewracało się na drugi bok. Było to także podobne do kopnięcia przez prąd, które Fai pamiętał jeszcze z Piffle…

Tyle że _to_, co czuł obecnie nie było raczej nieprzyjemne, co osobliwe…

Niewidzialna energia wysuwała swe wici z ziemi, a te łaskotały dół kręgosłupa maga i podchodziły aż do głowy, gdzie przy wtórze (zapewne wyimaginowanych) suchych trzasków rozchodziły się po włosach. I zaraz po tym tuż na granicy słuchu pojawiał się wysoki śpiew.

Gdyby tylko potrafił, to już przy pierwszym razie „wyłączyłby" ten głosik przy pomocy swojej magii. Począł skubać palcami brzeg chusty, przywołując w myślach niekończące się pasma przypadkowych skojarzeń, żeby tylko go zagłuszyć… Skupił całą uwagę na skomplikowanym wzorze wyszytym na materiale chusty, dołożył do przypadkowych myśli ciągi liczb, twarze znanych sobie osób, zaklęcia, przepisy kulinarne; wszystko, jak najwięcej, byle tylko zamknąć się na nieludzki śpiew, byle tylko przebrzmiał.

Na szczęście, tak jak zwykle, opuścił Fai'a po kilkunastu sekundach.

Sakura zwierzyła się czarodziejowi, że pieśń ruin towarzyszy jej często, niekiedy nie pozwala nawet na spokojny sen. Niezmiennie za to wywołuje strach i obrazy sprzed nie tak dalekiej przeszłości.

Po gruntownym zastanowieniu i przekalkulowaniu ryzyka, Fai bez ogródek zapytał księżniczkę, czy zezwoliłaby mu na ingerencję w jej duszy. Mag mógł wyciszyć część wspomnień związanych z ruinami – tą najbardziej bolesną, związaną z nieuniknioną śmiercią i uwięzieniem – tak, aby codzienny widok tych olbrzymich skrzydeł nie budził więcej w księżniczce lęku, na który była skazana mieszkając w Clow.

Odmówiła.

Nie chciała uciekać przed tamtymi wydarzeniami, tylko stawić im czoła.

Przy czym twierdziła, że nieważne jak straszne byłyby te wspomnienia, wiązały się one mocne ze Syaoran'em i choćby z tego powodu nie miała zamiaru z nich rezygnować.

Silna i mądra dziewczyna.

Ruiny skrzydeł, znak rozpoznawczy Clow były obiektem niejasnych domysłów i milionów teorii. Nie zachowały się żadne foliały tyczące się przyczyny, celu i czasu ich wzniesienia oraz szczegółów budowy.

Ruiny stały od… od... no cóż, od zawsze.

To przypuszczenie oczywiście obrosło w legendy. Wszyscy wiedzieli o drzemiącej w nich mocy, mało kto znał prawdziwe, dramatyczne wydarzenia, zainicjowane przez obrządek, któremu poddała się mała księżniczka. Wszyscy wierzyli, że w bliższej lub dalszej przyszłości nastąpi Dzień, w Którym Moc Zostanie Rozbudzona. Co się wtedy miało stać… no, tutaj zdania było mocno podzielone.

W tym Dniu miała rozpocząć się nieokreślona walka nieokreślonego Dobra z równie nieokreślonym Złem. W innej wariacji miał nastąpić Przełom, Koniec Świata i początek Nowych Rządów. W kolejnej (istna „perełka", ulubiona wersja Fai'a z racji tego, że podstawą wierzeń Clow był animizm) rozbudzenie mocy miało zwiastować przyjście na ziemię Absolutu.

Hmm… W pewnym sensie wszystko to, co spotkało do tej pory czteroosobową drużynę było niejako konkluzją powyższych wolnych założeń.

Moc, którą dysponowały ruiny była bardzo, bardzo stara. Flourite wysnuł osobistą teorię na temat źródła tej mocy – założył, iż ruiny od czasu swego powstania pobierały ułamek życiowej energii z każdej istoty, która przebywała w ich pobliżu. Z każdego narodzonego człowieka, z każdego małego, wrednego, pustynnego skorpiona, z każdego drzewa, które kiedykolwiek tutaj wyrosło…

Innego wytłumaczenia na tak niedorzecznie potężną moc celesjański czarodziej nie potrafił odnaleźć. Niemożliwe, aby _tamten_ Czarnoksiężnik osobiście wzniósł je i naładował TAKĄ dawką energii magicznej. Może był obecny przy wznoszeniu, może tylko „pożyczył" ruiny do swoich celu na długo po ich ukończeniu… Nawet sam Wielki Mag musiałby poświęcić dziesiątki lat, aby stworzyć magiczny artefakt (hm, czy tony kamieni można nazwać artefaktem…?) o tak potężnym działaniu, więc ingerencja Clow Reed'a również wydawała się nietrafionym założeniem… A może jednak…

Clow - gród noszący imię największego maga wszech czasów…

Fai odetchnął ciężko.

Królestwo Clow… Uwielbiał je i równocześnie nienawidził.

Clow było niczym alfa i omega, tutaj wszystko się rozpoczęło i tutaj wszystko się skończyło.

Mag niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego akurat padło na niego. Dlaczego Fei Wong wybrał bliźnięta, braci z Valerii, których magia mogła przecież przysporzyć mu sporo kłopotu i pokrzyżować szyki…

I dlaczego właśnie on, Yuui, mógł siedzieć przy palmie i patrzeć na obrzydliwie połyskliwą, turkusową wodę?

…dlaczego nie Fai?

Odpowiedź była boleśnie prosta.

Fai był silniejszy. Odporniejszy, dojrzalszy, bardziej zdeterminowany.

Trudno byłoby go złamać, Czarnoksiężnik mógłby mieć kłopot z nakierowaniem działań Fai'a po swojej myśli.

Zostawał Yuui. Mały, głupiutki Yuui, który bez problemu dał się wodzić za nos. Można go było ukształtować wedle własnej woli, a w razie potrzeby, czy raczej z braku przydatności z łatwością zniszczyć. Zniwelować. Usunąć z planu.

Naiwne, osamotnione i przerażone dziecko na skraju obłędu – wystarczyło zastosować szantaż emocjonalny, zwalić ciężar bratobójstwa na wątłe barki, po czym dać nadzieję na odkupienie, aby poszedł na „współpracę" z Fei Wong'iem bez zbędnych pytań.

Czy ten człowiek naprawdę wierzył w możliwość wskrzeszenia zmarłych? Ha, w swoje życzenie wierzył na pewno, los Fai'a był mu obojętny. Grunt, aby Yuui podporządkował się i uskutecznił szalony wymysł Czarnoksiężnika.

Odbyć Podróż. Chronić pustynną księżniczkę i usuwać wszystkie przeszkody, które mogłyby stanąć na ich drodze. Wszystkie przeszkody…

Flourite uniósł głowę, spoglądając na fragment czarnej czupryny wyzierającej spoza hamaku.

„Nihońskie dziecko, Pionek Wiedźmy" – tym właśnie był Kurogane dla Fei Wong'a. Niczym mniej, niczym więcej. Mag aż zbyt wyraźnie pamiętał swoje dziecięce przerażenie i niedowierzanie na wiadomość, że w razie konieczności będzie musiał zabić zupełnie nieznanego sobie człowieka. Pamiętał też kpiący uśmieszek Czarnoksiężnika, który dodatkowo potęgował wątpliwości i lęk.

Marionetka Czarnoksiężnika przeciwko Pionkowi Wiedźmy. Rany, jakie to proste.

Zresztą wtedy dla małoletniego Yuu'ego wizja podróży jawiła się jedynie jako utrudnienie, niechciana konieczność. Jako dziecko modlił się, aby nie doszła do skutku, aby nie musiał w niej uczestniczyć…

Nie chciał rozstawać się z jedyną osobą, którą kochał i która kochała jego, nie chciał opuszczać Fai'a.

A potem pojawił się Jego Wysokość. I spaprane życie Yuui'ego poprawiło się tylko po to, by zaraz znów osiągnąć kulminację nieszczęść; chorą mieszankę klątw, szaleństwa, śmierci i psychicznej agonii.

Miał dość tego wszystkiego. Serdecznie dość. W porywach czarnego humoru przychodziło mu na myśl, że wszechświat po prostu uwziął się na kogoś, kto nosił teraz dumne miano Fai'a D. Flourite'a i postanowił zwalać na niego jedno nieszczęście za drugim. Wszystkie, które wszechświat miał w zanadrzu, w swoich kosmicznych kieszeniach, bo dlaczego by nie?

Bliźnięta - potomstwo Złego Losu… Nie miał prawa łudzić się, że kiedyś będzie mu dane żyć zwyczajnym, trochę nudnym życiem, prawda?

Podróż wcale nie okazała się tym, czego się spodziewał.

Mimo chęci nie potrafił traktować Sakury i Syaoran'a z wyuczoną, beznamiętną uprzejmością. To nie były kopie, sztuczne naśladownictwo prawdziwego życia, tylko zwykłe dzieci, wplątane w międzywymiarową intrygę, której nie rozumiały. Czuł się obrzydliwie podsuwając Syaoran'owi pierwsze pióro i kłamiąc prosto w jego ufne, uczciwe oczy. Do diabła, był dorosłym mężczyzną, powinien być dla nich niczym starszy brat, powinni mieć pewność, że znajdą u niego wsparcie, a nie kolejne, piętrzące się kłamstwa…!

I do tego „nihońskie dziecko" okazało się twardym wojownikiem, który bezustannie taksował maga niewzruszonym wzrokiem nie ufając ani jego szerokim uśmiechom, ani wesołemu paplaniu. Flourite niekiedy miał wrażenie, że Kurogane czyta w nim jak w otwartej księdze. Wtedy najtrudniej było mu utrzymać czyste, przejrzyste spojrzenie i _naturalny_ uśmiech. Nienawidził się za to, że nie może być szczery wobec księżniczki i chłopca, że unika niewygodnych tematów w rozmowie z ninją. Był zdrajcą, więc żył jak zdrajca – w wiecznej obawie przed odkryciem. A jednak zdarzało się, że błagał w myślach, aby Kurogane _domyślił się _jego kłamstw, przycisnął go i wydusił z niego każdy, najmniejszy szczegół, całą popieprzoną historię życia Yuui'ego, począwszy od upadku Valerii.

Ale wtedy wszystko by runęło, w tym i główny cel czarodzieja: nadzieja na odzyskanie ukochanego brata.

Koniec i cześć, było miło.

Jako że nic takiego nie miało miejsca, magowi pozostawało w duszy przeklinać siebie, całą tą pogmatwaną sytuację i bez słów wrzeszczeć, wrzeszczeć, wrzeszczeć.

Bogowie, dość. DOŚĆ.

Tokio, Infinity, Celes. Trzy szanse aby raz na zawsze zakończyć coś, co od biedy można było nazwać życiem. Tyle że za każdy razem wojownik zjawiał się, aby odwieść „głupiego maga" od planów umierania. W Tokio zmusił do życia, w Infinity odwiódł od autodestrukcji (powtórka z Valerii – wredny los zaczynał kopiować sam siebie), a w Celes… Fai nie tyle walczył dla siebie, co dla innych. A serce wciąż kłuło dotkliwie, gdy wspominał Jego Wysokość. Kolejna niepotrzebna strata…

I dopiero w Clow, w tym sztucznym, spetryfikowanym Clow, zrozumiał jak bardzo Podróż go zmieniła.

Podczas pierwszej i ostatniej potyczki z Czarnoksiężnikiem Fai D. Flourite bał się nieprzerwanie. Bał się o innych, bał się o siebie. Nie pozwolić nikomu umrzeć, nie dać się pokonać, nie teraz, kiedy nareszcie poczuł, że jest komuś potrzebny, że narodziny i egzystencja Yuui'ego mają jakiś sens.

Fei Wong Reed zginął. A jego śmierć, zamiast spokoju, niosła za sobą same pytania bez odpowiedzi.

Nigdy więcej nie wracali do dyskusji na temat tego, kim był szalony Czarnoksiężnik i co nim powodowało. A Fai'a to dręczyło. Niepokoiła go świadomość, że w całym tym szaleństwie to wcale nie ludzkie namiętności, nienawiść, czy miłość wiodą prym. Odnosił wrażenie, iż to wszystko w co zostali wplątani było tylko niepojętą, okrutną grą pomiędzy Czarnoksiężnikiem a Wiedźmą Wymiarów.

- Hej…

A co, jeśli przypuszczenia faktycznie okażą się prawdziwe? Przypuszczenia zakładające, iż międzywymiarowa gmatwanina oraz Podróż są _tylko_ wynikiem lekkomyślnego życzenia Wielkiego Maga?

Przytłaczające świadomość.

Tak, czy siak magiczna trójca odeszła, nie zaszczycając swoje małe marionetki ani jednym słowem, żadnym pożegnalnym wyjaśnieniem…

- Hej! – poirytowany okrzyk zmusił Fai'a do przerwania rozważań i uraczenia Kurogane nieobecnym spojrzenie.

- Nie myśl tyle, bo wyłysiejesz – zagroził wojownik i potrząsnął swoją manierką, pokazując, że jej stan można określić tylko jako absolutnie pusty – Rzuć mi wodę, co?

Kurogane, leń paskudny. Zamiast wyczyniać jakieś dziwaczne figury, balansując na hamaku, mógłby po prostu z niego zleźć i samemu się obsłużyć.

- Magiczne słowo – mruknął Fai na tyle głośno, by ninja go usłyszał.

- …proszę.

Manierka maga zatoczyła łuk w powietrzu i została pochwycona nad głową wojownika.

Czarodziej odgarnął włosy z oczu, półświadomie skubiąc przydługą grzywkę.

_Chłopiec, Księżniczka, Wojownik i Mag_, odliczył Fai, zginając po jednym palcu. _Postaci archetypiczne, żywcem wyciągnięte z dowolnej przypowieści. Czwórka: symbol uniwersum, ładu i porządku świata… _

Fai uśmiechnął się do siebie gorzko.

_Jeśli dodać do tego Mokonę – która jakby nie patrzeć też należała do „rodziny" – dostajemy piątkę: wieczny ruch, symbol omylności, poszukiwań i podróży._

Bardzo zabawne.

Ano właśnie, Drużyna Przeznaczenia! Czyż to nie brzmi wspaniale?

Tylko jak to się stało, że przez lata nauki magii, historii i kultury Celes, kiedy niejednokrotnie _nocował_ w bibliotece Ashury nie natrafił na żadną wzmiankę o Podróży, która była przewidziana setki lat temu? Odnaleźć siebie, swoje odbicie w mitologii obcego ludu… to mogło przyprawić o ciarki. I w sumie było dość niepokojące.

Do diaska, dlaczego jeszcze nikt nie układać o nich pieśni? O niewielkim gronie „przypadkowo" zebranych ludzi, od których zależał los wszechświata (tego samego, od którego Fai dostawał kopniaki, nie zapominajmy o tym), ba, los _miliardów_ układów planet i niewyobrażalnej liczby istot je zamieszkujących…

A, no tak. Bo tylko garść „wybrańców" wiedziała o ich wygranej walce z szaleńcem, który usiłował oszukać samą Śmierć. Czapki z głów przed śmiałkami, dzięki którym słońce wciąż wstaje na wschodzie..! A zresztą, rola idoli, do których wzdycha większość dziewczyn Clow była aż nadto wystarczająca. Próżność jakoś nigdy nie imała się maga, więc na starość (pojęcie względne) nie powinno się to zmieniać, co nie?

Z perspektywy czasu Fai odczuwał ulgę, że nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tym kosmicznym zagadnieniem wcześniej, w trakcie trwania Pierwszej Podróży.

Był zbyt skupiony na zamartwianiu się o brata i o Ashurę, których pozostawił za sobą. Zbyt zdeterminowany na próbach ochrony trójki towarzyszy niechcianej Podróży, którzy stali się dla niego zbyt bliscy, zbyt drodzy. Nie było miejsca na trapienie się losem wymiarów.

Drużyna Przeznaczenia… Ech, prędzej grupka indywiduów, którą łączyły serca ciepłe jak woda do kąpieli i umiłowanie do trunków. Dzieciarnia, od której zależało _zbyt wiele_, aby pozwolić sobie na kapitulację, czy przegraną.

Bogowie, ktoś tu chyba chciał stworzyć najbardziej rozdmuchaną i przesadzoną epopeję w Historii ludzkości.

Tylko autor trochę się zagalopował… Bo w tej epickiej opowieści brała udział nie tylko czwórka niczemu niewinnych, myślących i _czujących _jednostek - zostały w nią zaangażowane również dziesiątki innych ludzi. Gdy o tym myślał miał nieodpartą ochotę wybuchnąć niedowierzającym śmiechem. Wszyscy, począwszy od Soraty i Arashi, a na księżniczce Tomoyo kończąc _wiedzieli _o Podróży. Nie tylko o niej wiedzieli, ale i zostali poinstruowani o roli, jaką mieli w niej odegrać. Nieść pieczę nad pionkami i prowadzić ich z góry wyznaczoną ścieżką. Okrutna gra.

I znów to skojarzenie gry, której zasady znali wszyscy, prócz głównych uczestników.

Fai wciąż, nawet tutaj, w Clow przyłapywał się na paranoicznych myślach, czy wciąż nie są obserwowani i czy rozstrzygnięcie sprawy z Czarnoksiężnikiem miało na celu tylko uśpić ich czujność oraz dać nieprawdziwe poczucie wolnej woli, fałszywą ułudę rozpoczęcia „nowego życia".

Jego Wysokość przez cały czas próbował nauczyć małego czarodzieja analitycznego podejścia do problemów. Wyjaśnić przyczynę – zrozumieć skutek.

Ale w tym wszystkim co go spotkało…co _ich_ spotkało nic nie układało się tak jak powinno. Skomplikowane, poboczne wątki Podróży rozpadały się, urywały się, nim Fai mógł je zrozumieć, dostrzec w pełni zrozumiały kształt i przyczyny zdarzeń. Zostawał z pustymi rękami, uparcie trzymając się przypuszczenia, że w chaosie, obłędzie i cierpieniu _musi być_ coś więcej… coś więcej, co nadawały sens.

Coś zabrzęczało metalicznie. Znów manierka. Z twarzy Kurogane wyczytał: „Wypiłem wszystko, ale nie chce mi się jej napełnić.". Ninja chrząknął: „Ty to zrób.".

Prosta czynność może odciągnie Fai'a od _głupich_ myśli. Zresztą i tak już zdrętwiały mu nogi od siedzenia w jednej pozycji.

Doczłapał się do Kurogane, bez słowa przyjął manierkę, czyniąc przy tym minę: „Robię to po raz ostatni." i przykucnął przy jeziorku.

Piasek przyjemnie drażni stopy, słońce przyjemnie grzeje w plecy, w ogóle wokół jest przyjemnie i ładnie, więc czemu się na tym nie skupi, tylko wciąż wałkuje te same problemy…?

- Znowu pastwisz się nad problemami nie do rozwiązania?

Kuro-sama potrafił trafić w samo sedno. To była chyba jedna z tajnych technik ninjutsu…

Mag wzruszył ramionami.

- Próbuję sobie poukładać w głowie.

Ta dziurawa odpowiedź spotkała się z milczeniem, w którym wyczuwało się wyraźnie wzmożone procesy myślowe.

- Co…? – spytał w końcu ninja.

- Wszystko.

- Co za wszystko?

- Wszystko to, co nas spotkało.

- A co tu układać? – odparował sceptycznie rozmówca Fai'a – Nauczyliśmy się co nieco, co niego się zmieniliśmy, oberwaliśmy i co ostatnie, lecz najważniejsze – przeżyliśmy. Do tego mamy cholernie ważny powód, żeby nie siedzieć bezczynnie na tyłkach, tylko walczyć dalej.

_Sakura i Syaoran… _

- Co ci się nie podoba w obecnym życiu, magu?

- Pytania bez odpowiedzi – odrzekł, odkładając pełną manierkę na piasek i na powrót wpatrując się w swoje odbicie.

Kurogane parsknął lekceważąco.

- Też mi powód do zmartwień. Zbyt duża ilość wolnego czasu źle na ciebie wpływa, głąbie.

Potrząsnął tylko głową, takie drobne inwektywy były u wojownika na porządku dziennym.

- Wydawało mi się, że skoro wiem do czego nasza Podróż zmierza, to wiem już wszystko. A jednak… Napotkałem układankę, w której część elementów w ogóle do siebie nie pasuje – w głosie Fai'a rozkwitło rozgoryczenie - Nie lubię nie rozumieć, Kuro-pon. W każdym miejscu nacinam się na tajemnice, niejednoznaczne zagadki. Ty jesteś kolejną. Wiem o tobie tyle, ile dowiedziałem się ze swojej obserwacji. A że nie jesteś zbyt wylewny…

- Żeby mnie znać, musisz zapoznać się z każdym detalem mojego życia?

Och, już udało mu się zirytować Nihończyka.

Ale tylko z Kurogane mógł pozwolić sobie na agresywnie szczerą rozmowę. W końcu to wojownik poznał chyba wszystkie najgorsze odsłony Fai'a…

W jaki sposób ten mężczyzna, tak bardzo ceniący wolność i niezależność, radził sobie ze świadomością, że każdy krok, każda decyzja, którą podjął w swym dotychczasowym życiu prowadziła go do spotkania w przedsionku światów, przed sklepem Pani Wymiarów?

- Co z Youou? – zapytał szybko, odwracając się do towarzysza.

Tak jak się spodziewał pytanie wywołało piorunujący efekt. Znudzony, trochę senny wyraz twarzy wojownika zniknął tak szybko, jakby nigdy go nie było.

- Umiem czytać między wierszami. Spokojnie, nie wygadałeś się po pijaku, nic z tych rzeczy - Flourite spróbował niezgrabnie załagodzić sytuację.

Kurogane nie uwierzył temu niejasnemu wyjaśnieniem. Spoglądał na czarodzieja nieufnie, z wyrzutem. Nie potrafił czytać z tych czerwonych, lekko zmrużonych oczu, lecz w tej chwili czarodziej mógł przysiąść, że odmalowały się w nich zawód i kiepsko ukryty ból.

I Fai pożałował swojego pytania.

- To nie są wspomnienia, do których chciałbym wracać. Uszanuj to, magu.

I tyle. Słowa wypowiedziane tonem na tyle spokojnym i chłodnym, by Fai natychmiast zrozumiał jak duży błąd popełnił, usiłując dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o dzieciństwie Kurogane.

Pokiwał tylko głową, jako że nic innego nie przyszło mu na myśl. W Celes Kurogane poznał Yuui'ego, poznał też tego prawdziwego, innego Fai'a. Nie było to jednak jego życzeniem, nieraz powtarzał, że przeszłość Flourite'a nie ma dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Zapewne tego samego przekonania spodziewał się po czarodzieju.

Nie bardzo wiedząc co ze sobą począć, unikając spojrzenia drugiego mężczyzny, usiadł przed jedną z palm, do których zainstalowali się wojownik z hamakiem. Owiniętą w chustę manierkę położył obok siebie i zagapił się we własne kolana.

_Zacząć gadać o pogodzie, przeprosić, czy…? _

- Słuchaj, jeśli ci się nudzi, możesz skoczyć do zamku po żarcie i jakiś dobry trunek.

Fai uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Kuro-rin, który odzywa się jako pierwszy nie może być urażonym Kuro-rinem.

- Znowu chcesz się mną wysługiwać, hm? Nie nudzi mi się. Rozmyślam – odparł _niezwykle_ poważnym głosem.

- To przestań – uciął Kurogane – Lepiej się rozejrzyj, bo, cholera, prędko tej oazy nie zobaczymy, a tu jest tak… tak, hm…

Zaskoczyła go ta nagła wylewność wojownika, która zmierzała w niespodziewanie lirycznym kierunku. Idąc, za radą powiódł wzrokiem po okolicy.

- Cudownie, niebiańsko, magicznie…? – podsunął z uśmiechem.

- Właśnie. Aż chce się od tego rzygać, nie? – odparował Kurogane niemal wesoło.

_Ładna mi liryka…_

Zero romantyzmu w tym człowieku. Ani ociupinki.

Jak gdyby nigdy nic, ninja wrócił do łagodnego bujania się, nie przejmując się wcale nagannym wzrokiem Fai'a.

Fai też z chęcią by się pobujał. Co prawda drugi hamak znajdował się w pakunku uczepionym do kudłatego boku wierzchowca maga, więc w każdej chwili mógł go wyjąć i rozłożyć - to znaczy, hamak, nie wierzchowca! - ale…

Przyjemniej bujać się razem, to oczywiste.

Powątpiewał jednak, czy jeden hamak podołałby dwóm dorosłym mężczyznom.

Pomimo wątpliwości, postanowił przysunąć się nieco bliżej Kurogane.

Ciężka dłoń opadła na głowę maga i zafundowała mu serdeczne poklepanie, co Flourite przyjął z uśmiechem po same ósemki.

Jak widać nauka dawała pozytywne efekty. Ninja powoli przyjmował do wiadomości, że manifestacja nie tylko tych negatywnych emocji jest zupełnie _normalna_, co więcej _wymagana_ i Kurogane może tym sprawić komuś_ radość_. Tak jak Kurogane nauczył Fai'a wartości życia i szczerości wobec samego siebie, tak Fai przyzwyczajał Kurogane do serdeczności i okazywania wszelkich przejawów sympatii. Co do ostatniego to był to dość żmudny proces.

Klęknął przed hamakiem, skrzyżował ręce na piersi Kurogane i oparł na nich głowę, wciąż łagodnie się uśmiechając. Udało mu się uzyskać od wojownika wyraźne uniesienie jednego kącika ust.

Mały, acz satysfakcjonujący sukces.

Rany, jak on ich wszystkich strasznie, strasznie kochał.

Mokona posiadała komplet cech maskotki idealnej – miękka i ciepła, w razie potrzeby podnosiła na duchu, pocieszała lub rozśmieszała. No i specjalizowała się w nietuzinkowym wyskakiwaniu z nietypowych części męskiej garderoby.

Syaoran Fai'a w jakiś przedziwny sposób rozczulał. Mag widział w nastolatku wszystkie te cechy, które z chęcią powitałby u siebie – dojrzałość, dobroduszność i niewinność. W duchu szalał z niepokoju, gdy Syaoran – jak na _dużego chłopca_ przystało – wybierał się na kolejną, samotną eskapadę po mieście, czy okolicy. Teraz, kiedy nie towarzyszyła im księżniczka, Flourite był za Syaoran'a podwójnie odpowiedzialny. Właśnie ze względu na księżniczkę, bo…

Z Sakurą Fai czuł się… lekko i świeżo. Obecność rudowłosej dziewczyny relaksowała równie dobrze jak filiżanka wybornej herbaty. Ogrzewała duszę i serce, odpędzała małe smutki. Czuł się związany z Sakurą szczególnym rodzajem więzi i dlatego, gdy przebywali poza Clow tęsknił za nią straszliwie, pragnąc ponownego spotkania (prawie) tak samo mocno, co chłopiec.

Rozłąki z Kurogane nie dopuszczał do swoich myśli, nigdy nie próbował jej choćby sobie wyobrażać. Towarzyszył _przyjacielowi_ zawsze i wszędzie, często ignorował jego przestrzeń osobistą, czego ninja nie znosił. Raz udało mu się zawędrować za Kurogane do toalety. Długo potem leczył nabitego guza. Och, widział wyraźnie, że niekiedy Kuro-sama ma dość ciągłej obecności i niekończącej się gadaniny maga-kretyna. Fai nie był jakimś chorym prześladowcą, co to, to nie. Potrafił usunąć się sprzed karminowych oczu i cierpliwie czekać, aż ninja sam do niego przyjdzie. A prędzej, czy później przychodził zawsze. Innymi słowy czy wojownik tego chce, czy nie, jest na Fai'a skazany. Najczęściej chciał, tylko przez wrodzoną nieśmiałość i dumę ciężko było mu to wyrazić. Dlatego Fai wyrażał po dwakroć – za siebie i za Kurogane.

Złamana biel koszuli wspaniale kontrastowała z opaloną skórą. Materiał był na tyle cienki, by miękko załamywać się na muskułach wojownika i wystarczająco gruby, aby nie prześwitywać, co dawało wolne pole dla swobodnej gry wyobraźni Fai'a.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zbytnio poruszonego, kiedy mag zabrał się za tarmoszenie jego odzieży.

- Mam ochotę na miłość – powiedział cicho Fai, poskubując kołnierzyk nie swojej koszuli.

- Uhm.

„Uhm"…? To nie była reakcja, której Flourite oczekiwał.

- Zajmę się tobą, gdy tylko wrócimy do pałacu – obiecał ninja, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Usta Fai'a zadrżały nieznacznie. „Zajmę", na bogów! Zero romantyzmu, zero…!

Ale skoro Kuro-pon chce grać w ten sposób… W porządku, jasne, Fai się przystosuje.

Nie lubimy subtelnych insynuacji? Nie ma sprawy.

- Szczerze mówiąc, to _ja_ wolałbym zająć się _tobą_, Kuro-chan.

- O? Niech będzie.

Cierpliwie wyczekiwał kontynuacji.

…

…

…i to by było na tyle?

No dobrze… Spokojnie, byleby nie dać się zbić z tropu przez ten dołujący brak zainteresowania ze strony Kurogane.

Postanowił potraktować zgodę jako zaproszenie. Fai D. Flourite był całkiem niezły w nakłanianiu ludzi do gwałtownych zmian w sposobie myślenia. Zmian, które Fai'owi _najbardziej_ odpowiadały. Że niby to manipulacja? Oj, doprawdy, nie bądźmy drobiazgowi.

Połechtał opuszką palca podbródek Kurogane, by następnie pozwolić mu zsunąć się wzdłuż szyi.

Maleńkie metalowe zapięcie przy kołnierzu rozpadło się na kawałeczki w towarzystwie widowiskowych fioletowych iskier.

_Wow_!, wrzasnął radośnie Flourite w swych myślach, zaś wyrazem twarzy zasugerował, że ten mini-efekt specjalny był zamierzony.

A więc tak to wygląda! Fai jest teraz niczym doskonały przewodnik pomiędzy prastarą magią drzemiącą w ziemi Clow a wojownikiem!

I nawet nie musiał odtwarzać w głowie w czarodziejskich formułek, nie wspominając już o machaniu rękami!

Suupeeer…

Jako że Kurogane posiadał w sobie ułamek potencjału magicznego, energia przekonwertowana przez ciało maga zdecydowanie na niego _działała._ Flourite uśmiechnął się kocio, widząc rozszerzone źrenice i gęsią skórkę na opaleniźnie.

Niezgorsza gra przedwstępna.

Zdziwił się nieco, kiedy wojownik ścisnął trochę zbyt mocno smukłe palce i wychrypiał:

- Wystarczy.

- Coś nie tak? Nie odpowiada ci to, Kuro-rin?

- A tobie by odpowiadało, gdyby ktoś wpuszczał pod twoją skórę żywe mrówki?

_Ach, te metafory! _

- Nie chciałem, to nie było zamierzone… - mruknął przepraszająco.

- Dobra, dobra – wybąkał pojednawczo Kurogane i uwolnił dłoń czarodzieja - Tylko więcej nie testuj na mnie jakichś dziwacznych sztuczek.

„Dziwaczne sztuczki". Piorun powinien rąbnąć prosto w ten czarny, nastroszony łeb za słowną profanację tak… niekoniecznie zupełnie białej, ale jednak starej i imponującej magii!

Kurogane, leń paskudny i uparciuch.

Tyle razy Flourite wykładał mu podstawy magii. Mógłby się ich nauczyć, miał ku temu predyspozycje. Oczywiście nie ma szans, aby ninja nagle zamienił się w potężnego maga, ale… Czarodziej w każdej chwili mógłby zezwolić mu na uszczknięcie swojej osobistej mocy. Cholera, skoro Kuro-rin _rozumiał_ podstawy, to mógł je przecież zastosować!

E tam. Fai mógł sobie powtarzać, że wspólne korzystanie z tego samego rodzaju energii magicznej jest opłacalne – pomaga w synchronizacji myśli i ciał użytkowników, co przydaje się dosłownie wszędzie: w trakcie rozmowy, na polu walki… w łóżku…

Dobra, odetnie się od miarowego, powolnego pulsowania podziemnej energii, skoro takie jest życzenie Kurogane. Choć nie będzie to łatwe. Trzeba zamknąć obwód połączony, czy coś… Do diaska, skąd w takiej chwili biorą się te dziwaczne, technologiczne porównania?

A tak, wróćmy do meritum sprawy, zanim obaj zapomną do czego starania czarodzieja w założeniu miały się sprowadzać.

Kurogane _na pewno_ nie pozwoli mu na wdrapanie się na hamak. Pozostaje tylko jedno wyjście: ściągnąć Kurogane z przeklętego hamaku.

Chwycił go za poły koszuli, mamrocząc przy tym jakieś jednoznaczne, zachęcające bzdety. Wojownik zaprotestował głośno. Norma, nie trzeba się tym przejmować.

Gdy do jasnowłosej głowy przybłąkała się myśl, iż schodzenie z hamaku wymaga pewnej techniki zachowania równowagi, było już za późno. Zdążył tylko odruchowo odsunąć się od miejsca zdarzenia.

Dolna część Kurogane pozostała zawinięta w hamak, górna leżała twarzą w piasku.

Oj. Lepiej teraz się nie śmiać.

- Wybacz, to też nie było zamierzone! – zarzekł się Flourite i dla pokreślenia słów uderzył się pięścią w pierś.

- Ngh…! Ile razy… znęcać… ? – ryknął z pasją Kurogane, wypluwając w międzyczasie piasek.

Nie zdążył zareagować skonsternowanym „hę?", gdyż spora, silna łapa chwyciła go za kostkę i pociągnęła mocno. Jeszcze raz cofnął się instynktownie.

Błędny odruch.

Flourite padł na plecy przy wtórze perlistego śmiechu.

Nie czuł się urażony tym małym nihońskim odwetem. Wydurnianie się leżało w naturze czarodzieja, a kiedy jego drogi skrzyżowały się z Kurogane, infantylne wygłupy stały się codziennością.

Dlatego postanowił z całego serca wyściskać ninję za tę próbę zemsty. Przy odrobinie szczęścia na uściskach się nie skończy.

Tak, _ochota_ bynajmniej Fai'owi nie minęła.

Usiadł, wyciągając ramionami ku Kurogane i… zrzedła mu mina.

Ninja podnosił się z kolan z wyrazem wrednego samozadowolenia wymalowanego na ubrudzonej piaskiem gębie.

…a wrednego samozadowolenia Flourite nie będzie tolerował!

To oznacza wojnę. Odwet za odwet.

Wojownik zajął się strzepywaniem piasku ze spodni. Wyśmienicie. Z tej lekko pochylonej pozycji łatwiej będzie zwalić Kurogane z nóg.

Fai był od Kurogane lżejszy i niższy. Siłą rzeczy w walce na gołe pięści nie mógł postępować zupełnie fair, jeśli chciał zachować choć cień szansy na wygraną.

Kucnął i z impetem wybił się do przodu, celując głową mniej więcej w brzuch wyższego mężczyzny.

I myśl stała się czynem – Fai prostym sposobem zwalił Kurogane z nóg.

Choć od uderzenia trochę zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Ale warto było!

Siedział teraz dumnie na mrocznym ninji, który nie tyle przypominał mrocznego ninję, co rybę wyrzuconą z wody.

- Ty gnoju… Ty zasrańcu… Trafiłeś… prosto w przeponę… - z trudem udało się wybełkotać wojownikowi.

- Anatomia Kuro-pona jest mi dość znana – pochwalił się Fai.

Hm, czas mija, a Kurogane wciąż ma kłopoty ze złapaniem oddechu.

I sądząc po jego zbolałej minie ta cała przepona musi być jakimś wyjątkowo paskudnym miejscem…

Chyba lepiej by było, gdyby dobrych kilkadziesiąt kilogramów nie siedziałoby mu dodatkowo na brzuchu.

Z ociąganiem zszedł z wojownika. Koniec triumfowania. Młody mężczyzna natychmiast poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej i pokazał czarodziejowi plecy.

- Uznajemy to za remis? – spytał słodko Fai po minucie ciężkiej, naburmuszonej ciszy.

- Taa.

Uczcił tę zdawkową odpowiedź przesadnie radosnym okrzykiem.

Nim Kurogane się spostrzegł, znów leżał. Tym razem na kolanach wyszczerzonego w zachwycie czarodzieja.

- Co robisz, idioto?

- Pomagam ci się zrelaksować – odparł, jednocześnie siłą przekonując przyjaciela, aby pozostał tam, gdzie się znajduje.

- Wcale nie! Leżenie na akumulatorze nie ma w sobie nic relaksującego!

Postanowił zignorować ten niesprawiedliwy zarzut.

Przecież odciął się od mocy ruin, tak?

Tak. Znaczy… prawie całkowicie…

Kurogane najpewniej postanowił własną potylicą dostosować kształt ud czarodzieja do własnych potrzeb, bo zaprzestał prób powstania i w zamian zaczął niemiłosiernie kręcić się w miejscu.

Czy ten głupol sobie zdaje sprawę, ile kobiet oddałoby ukochaną parę butów, żeby móc przez chwilę zamienić się z Kurogane miejscami? Pewnie nie.

Hm, a może to nie kościstość Fai'a stanowiła problem, a fakt, iż ninja leży na dość mocno rozgrzanym piasku…?

- Magu, skoro już musisz mnie dręczyć, to mógłbyś zrobić coś, aby było trochę chłodniej? Na dłuższą metę ten skwar jest zabójczy – wystękał w końcu osobnik leżący.

_Fai jak zwykle nieomylny~_

- Nie mogę zaburzyć całego klimatu tylko dlatego, że jednemu wojownikowi jest za gorąco. O, gdyby to król Fujitaka oficjalnie poprosił mnie o sprowadzenie deszczu to kto wie, kto wie… - oświadczył niewinnie.

Kolejny odcień milczenia. Ponurego, urażonego milczenia.

Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że irytowanie wojownika wciąż sprawiało Fai'owi dziecięcą radochę.

- Nie obrażaj się, Kuro-chan, żartowałem. Zaraz coś wymyślimy~

Tylko co?

Magia ruin automatycznie podepnie się do mocy czarodzieja, gdy ten będzie rzucał zaklęcie, to pewne. Dlatego musi uważać bardziej niż zwykle. Stonować czar. I powoli, powoli…

…bo Kuro-sama raczej nie będzie wniebowzięty, gdy miłość jego życia_ niechcący_ zafunduje mu szok termiczny albo odmrożenia…

Przygarbił się, czyniąc nad ciemną czupryną prędki gest, następnie pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i chuchnął w skroń Kurogane.

Chuchnięcie było absolutnie zbędne, ale zapewniło odpowiedni koloryt.

Przyjemnie zimny podmuch rozrzucił blond kosmyki, po czym zawrócił i owiał łagodnie ciało wojownika.

Kurogane rozluźnił się i wydał z głębi siebie pochlebne mruknięcie.

Udało się.

Chyba.

- Dobrze? – upewnił się szeptem czarodziej.

- Chwilowo dobrze. Gdyby jeszcze pozbyć się tego robakowatego uczucia pełzającego mi pod skórą…

Fai wyprostował plecy i przewrócił oczami.

- Kuro-sama, czy mógłbyś na chwilę popaść w zapomnienie lub nie zwracać uwagi na szczegóły i dać się ponieść chwili, albo chociaż… przestać być marudnym sobą?

- Wykluczone.

Pokręcił głową z teatralną dezaprobatą.

Kurogane, leń paskudny, uparciuch i w dodatku przypadek beznadziejny.

Otrzepał delikatnie zbłąkane ziarenka piasku ze skroni przypadku beznadziejnego.

W prześwitach sklepienia tej nieprawdopodobnej konstrukcji, w której obecnie się znajdowali, między pasmami tkaniny czerwonawy księżyc płynął powoli po nieboskłonie. Gdy dołączy do niego drugi, nieco większy srebrny glob nad Clow zacznie zapadać zmierzch.

- Opowiedz mi o księżycu – wypalił nagle Flourite.

- Co takiego?

- W twoim kraju księżyc jest symbolem Najwyższej Kapłanki. Najwyższa Kapłanka czerpie z niego i powołuje się na jego moc. Tak więc księżyc musi odgrywać ważną rolę w życiu każdego Nihończyka. Opowiedz mi o tym – wyrzucił jednym tchem Fai.

- Mam ci opowiadać o księżycu…? – upewnił się Kurogane, zerkając w górę na czarodzieja.

- Kuro-myu, czy to ja niewyraźnie mówię, czy temperatura faktycznie uderzyła ci do głowy? – zapytał grobowo Flourite, choć niebieskie oczy błyszczały wesoło.

Z Kurogane wydobyło się niezrozumiałe i wielce niezadowolone mamrotanie, które uaktywniało się za każdym razem, gdy Fai dopytywał się o jakieś „kompletne głupoty".

Jak miał to wytłumaczyć wojownikowi…? Że tych kilkoro ludzi, których poznał w trakcie Podróż, czyli bardzo niedawno, zważywszy na to jak długo już Fai stąpał po ziemi stało się dla niego tak bardzo bliskich, najważniejszych?

Że jeden wojownik-gbur, czworo nastolatków i rodziny królewskie Clow oraz Nihonu stały się twardym gruntem pod nogami maga, gdy świat próbował się rozsypać, usunąć mu się spod nóg. Że każda mała informacja, która w jakiś sposób się z nimi wiąże jest istotna, godna zapamiętania. I nie chodziło tu wcale tylko o ciekawość, czy wpajany od małego pociąg do zdobywania wiedzy…

Fai przeczuwał, że właśnie dzięki takim ludziom i więzom, które między nimi powstają rzeczywistość wróci na właściwe tory, powrócą pierwotne prawa i „logika", której posadami Czarnoksiężnik ośmielił się zachwiać.

- To może nim zacznę opowiadać, pozwolisz mi zmienić pozycję, co? – burknął ninja.

- „Wykluczone" – tu głos Fai'a zszedł w niższe rejestry.

Z szerokim uśmiechem mocno przytrzymał wiercącego się Kurogane, który bezskutecznie napinał mięśnie usiłując podnieść się do wygodniejszego siadu.

Prężący się Kurogane należał do tych zjawisk, które Fai chciał gościć w swym życiu jak najczęściej. Odrobina kontrolowanego szaleństwa jest zawsze wielce pożądana…

Sam Jego Wysokość, król Ashura często powtarzał, że bez zdarzeń nieprzewidzianych, bez małych niespodzianek i sekretów, które można odkrywać życie przestaje być życiem i zmienia się w trwanie. Że istocie wszelkiego myślącego bytu bliżej jest do rozgardiaszu niż do uporządkowanego ładu.

Może właśnie tutaj kryła się ta cała Wielka Tajemnica…

Może w tym_, _co dręczyło Fai'a wcale nie chodziło o znalezienie sensu absolutnego w tym co już się zdarzyło i o odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania bez wyjątku, tylko o zwyczajne przyjęcie tego, co akurat życie ma do zaoferowania i o wyciśnięcie jego kwintesencji do ostatniej kropli?

- Wiesz o co chodzi w życiu, Kuro-sama? – spytał, bezpardonowo przerywając wstęp do Traktatu o Księżycu autorstwa Kurogane

Odpowiedź padła niemal natychmiast.

- Wiem.

Spojrzał w dół, prosto w półprzymknięte, czerwone ślepia i uniósł pytające brwi.

- W życiu chodzi o to, żeby sobie pożyć – rzekł z przekonaniem wojownik.

Fai pokiwał powoli głową, w duszy przetrawiając tę Prawdę_._

No tak. To ma sens.


End file.
